


Just Give It To Me Already

by dancingsynapses



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Pining, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsynapses/pseuds/dancingsynapses
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up from a dream that has her pining for a certain tanned skin gangbanger. Being the boss bitch she is, she dresses to kill and goes to get what she wants.In short, Elizabeth shows up at the warehouse to seduce Rio. Office sex ensues.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 186





	Just Give It To Me Already

_ She can feel his hot breaths on the skin of her neck, the tip of his nose barely brushing the shell of her ear. It makes the goosebumps ripple across the surface of her skin, the blood rushing to her ears instantly.  _

_ “Where do you want my fingers, Elizabeth?”  _

_ His voice is low and gravelly, every intonation sending pleasurable vibrations coursing through her veins, fuelling the throbbing she feels between her legs. Lithely and slowly, like he has all the time in the world, he runs a finger along the side of her ribs, the barest of touch burning through the layers of her clothes and igniting a fire in its wake.  _

_ “Here?” _

_ His fingers trace the curve of her breasts, barely making their way to her aching nipples as she involuntarily arches her back in response, her lips parting in anticipation. _

_ “Or here?” _

_ Slowly, he traces his way down her abdomen, leaving her trembling, fingers slipping through the waistband of her jeans. _

_ - _

“MOMMYYYYYYY!!!!!”

Beth groans as she blinks her eyes open, the sunlight streaming through the window an offensive sight to her barely awake form. 

Before she can even truly wake up, Jane barrels into the room and jumps onto her, forcing the air out of her lungs and causing a gasp of  _ oof  _ to escape her, much to her youngest daughter’s amusement and delight. 

“Daddy called. Said he’s taking us to the park today. Can you make us waffles?”

She shifts so Jane’s knee isn’t pressing into her side, then pulls her into a giant embrace. They don’t stay small forever. 

“Mommy...I’m hungry.”

Jane whines in complaint while trying to wriggle out of Beth’s arms. Vaguely, she can hear the rest of her army boisterously rummaging through whatever it is they’ve gotten their hands on downstairs. 

“Right right. I’m up now. Why don’t you tell the rest to start washing their hands so we can make breakfast together?”

Jane nods excitedly before noisily making her way downstairs, yelling out orders at the top of her lungs. Breakfast. She just has to get through breakfast and then they’ll be Dean’s problem till the next week. She can do this. 

Ignoring the throbbing between her legs, she powers through her routine and heads downstairs to her children. 

-

It’s waffles, then packing each of their little bags and enduring an arduous conversation with Dean - who doesn’t seem to understand the concept of divorce - before she’s finally alone. Content with the hot bath she’d had the luxury of taking (in the middle of the day no less), she discreetly opens her bedside drawer and fishes out the toy Ruby and Annie had gotten her last Christmas after finding out she and Dean haven’t been having sex for the past few years. 

The circumstances of which the toy came to exist in her life is less than satisfactory, but seeing as to how it has become a loyal contributor to the pleasurable hours she’s had since, Beth doesn’t have any complaints. 

She almost blushes when she lays back in bed and turns the vibrator on, the audible buzzing of it coming to life an awkward contrast to the quietness of the house right now. But then she remembers the dream Jane had so rudely awakened her from this morning and she presses it gently against her core, a soft moan escaping her lips as she feels the ache resolve into something much more pleasurable. 

Beth’s conjuring up the image of a certain pair of talented, caramel skinned hands when the rhythmic buzzing of the vibrator is interrupted by another more urgent sound of vibration which she recognises is coming from her phone.

“What Dean?”

She doesn’t mean to sound irritated, but after the conversation she had with him this morning, which was more of her trying to avoid his incessant pleas to move back home, coupled by the fact that he’d just interrupted her from a self care session, she’s more than annoyed. The throbbing in her core is intensified by the stimulation previously, with no resolve in sight. 

After reciting the recipe for Jane’s favourite hot cocoa (which really, is just cocoa powder and warm milk), she hangs up before he can say goodbye and slams the phone on the nightstand. Looking longingly at the pink device currently laying atop her bed covers and trying desperately to ignore just how wound up she is right now, she drops back onto the bed and huffs out a few breaths, her heart rate higher than normal simply from how  _ needy  _ she feels right now. 

There and then, she decides that  _ self care _ won’t be enough today. And despite how good the toy has been to her, she wants more than that. She wants the real thing. The raspy voice, the long talented fingers and the promise she’s holding on to from her dream. 

_ You’re a boss bitch.  _

He told her once. And recently, between the amount of cash she’s been producing and washing, she does feel like one. So she’s going to do what a boss bitch does - and that’s to get what she wants. 

-

Beth’s less sure of herself when she pulls up to the warehouse. His warehouse to be exact. The foreboding shutters pulled shut and the thought of his boys seeing her like that - all dolled up and ready to seduce - makes her want to just turn around and head back home. After all, an orgasm’s an orgasm, and the vibrator has given her pretty great ones. 

But then the ache between her thighs decides to make itself known again and even here, in the car, merely thinking about being around him, sends her heart rate into overdrive. Pulling down the visor and checking out her reflection in the tiny mirror, she's pleased with what she sees - her hair curled into that slightly retro style she likes and her lips painted a bold shade of red she's pretty sure she hasn't worn since the first few times she met him.

Staring into her own reflection, she finally understands what Annie means when she says Rio looks at her with heart eyes sometimes, because she clocks a glimpse of it in herself right now. Although she won't exactly call it heart eyes, more of like  _ I'm not sure if I want to kill you or fuck you right now  _ eyes, because there's definitely a huge tint of wild, unabashed craziness in her baby blues right now. 

The throbbing between her legs intensifies and the image of him in her bedroom, bathed in the afternoon light floats into her mind. Followed by a series of extremely lewd memories of his…very well endowed area that sends a gush of warmth and wetness seeping from her. She lets out a frustrated growl that she doesn't even know she's capable of (that's what she gets from spending so much time with a man who practically speaks by growling) and then yanks herself out of her car with renewed determination. Taking one final look at herself in the reflection of the car window, she pulls the neckline of her wrap top a tiny bit more apart and smooths down the tight pencil skirt she's got on, before stepping into the warehouse like she's the boss of everyone else. 

-

Despite how loud her heels are against the concrete floor, nobody notices her when she comes in, which is in fact, not how she had envisioned her entrance to be. After all, she'd put on her favourite maroon wrap top that shows a little too much cleavage and paired it with a navy pencil skirt that seriously challenges her ability to walk with how tight it is. 

Beth clears her throat a little and spots a few heads jolting up and a couple of jaws hanging loose. She almost smirks from how easy it is to have the intended effect on the opposite sex. She may be four kids and twenty years older now, but she still knows the appeal of a great rack and ample hips. The flopped entrance was just a fluke and from the way Mick's desperately averting his gaze as he walks toward her, she knows she'll have Rio wrapped around her finger when he sees her. 

If he sees her. 

If he's even here. 

She fumbles a little knowing that she hadn't actually had the time to plan this through, but then she decides to just wing it. 

"Is he here?" 

No time for games. She's here for him. And even though Mick probably knows what she wants, judging from the way she's dressed, she doesn't find it in herself to care. She hopes he thinks she's messed up a batch of cash and the deliberate outfit choice is simply to wrestle a tiny bit of leniency out of him, and not the actual reason why she's here. 

He doesn't look at her, choosing to keep his sight focused on the little army they have running around the warehouse. But Mick does nod and tilt his head towards the room that's set on the mezzanine and that's enough for her. 

Beth makes her way to the bottom of the stairs and takes a deep breath before placing her first step. The heels she's wearing today are a little over the top, but it completes the outfit and makes her ass look spectacular. She's more than aware of the eyes that are on her as she makes her way to the top, so she adds a dramatic flair to her journey, a deliberate sway of her hips accompanying her every step.

By the time she's outside his door, she's feeling way more confident than when she first stepped into the warehouse. No thanks to the boys who haven't taken their eyes off her since she'd made her presence known. Deciding to forego the formalities of knocking (after all, he never knocked anyway), she pushes the door open and walks in front of his table, her stomach churning from the excitement of finally being able to see him. 

He doesn't even move. Just buries his head in the stack of papers he has on the table, barely even acknowledges her, and she can feel the excitement transform into disappointment, then finally culminating into anger. She clears her throat, but still he doesn't look up. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

There's a mocking to his tone that stokes at the fire already building in her. 

Fine. 

If he wants to play it like that, then she'll make him an offer he can't refuse. 

"I was hoping you'd help me with something."

She knows the sugar sweet tone that's effective with Dean doesn't work with him, so she drops her voice into a bare whisper as her fingers reach out for the bow at her waist, the only thing that's securing her top together. 

He scoffs.  _ The audacity!  _

"You keep askin' for favours, Elizabeth. Do I look like a charity to-"

It's her turn to scoff now as he stops mid sentence when he finally lifts his head to take a look at her. His jaw goes a little slack and his eyes are transfixed on her, That's when she knows she's got him. 

Hook, line and sinker. 

She tugs at the bow and feels the satin material give with the force, the slight V now falling apart, revealing the creamy skin of her chest and the extremely appropriate bra she has underneath. 

It's actually less of a bra and more of an intricate accessory for her boobs, the material sheer and delicate, while panels of deep red fabric wrap themselves across her ribs, a cage for her. A marvellous stage created to seduce. 

He darts his tongue out to swipe across his bottom lip as she rounds his table so she's standing right in front of him, his chair swivelled towards her as if she were a magnet. 

She doesn’t move, her blouse falling open in a way that hides the most important bits from view, the curve her breast rising and falling with every breath. She clocks the twitch in his fingers, as though they’re itching to touch but held back by a will forged from steel, and she huffs a laugh internally.

No matter how hard your will is, everything bends with the right pressure. Otherwise, it breaks. 

She leans towards him slightly, if this is a game of fishing, then she’s letting the line loose a little, not wanting to pull so hard he resists and escapes. Her knees are barely brushing his, but already, Beth can feel the tension and electricity passing through both of them.

He gives in first. Much to her pleasure, his hand rising to brush the softest of touches against the flare of her hips. And even through the layers, she bites on her lip so she doesn’t moan. The sound still escapes though, almost like the sound a wounded animal makes. And somehow, he likes it. A predatory growl leaving his throat as he rounds her hips to grasp at her ass roughly as she feels her back arch into his touch. 

He’s made his move, and now it’s her turn. The image of his cock rises inside her head again and she feels her mouth water just thinking about how warm and heavy he’ll feel on her tongue. Despite their previous amorous adventures, she’s never gotten the opportunity to taste him. The bathroom break has been a rushed affair and that afternoon in her bedroom...well, he’d been so giving that she’d been worn out after round one, which spurred him to go down on her again in preparation of the second. 

This time though, she’s going to have taste. But first, she’s gotta get out of this darn skirt. Climbing up the stairs was a feat, kneeling would be completely impossible in this. 

“Unzip me.”

He quirks a curious brow at her preposition, but complies when she spins around and offers herself to him. Beth hears him suck in a breath when the zipper is lowered and he palms her cheeks greedily as she slips the skirt off.

Spinning so she’s facing him again, she momentarily wonders about how wanton she looks right now, standing here in her panties and with her blouse hanging open. A flush rises to her cheeks and she struggles to regain control of her confidence when he lifts his finger to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear - an unspoken reassurance, she realises. 

It strikes her how different he is from Dean. Rio notices everything, knows when she’s bossing it up and when she needs a little help. Perhaps why she’s so drawn to him. After years of being with a man who barely notices the things she says out loud, it feels good to be around someone who catches everything she doesn’t say. 

Sinking to her knees, she looks up at him through her lashes and notices how wrecked he looks with his pupils blown wide and wild, mouth hung open slightly. He looks like he’s trying to catch his breath already, and they’ve barely even started.

Tentatively, she reaches out for his belt buckle and releases it, then, it’s just a matter of unzipping and pulling him out from his boxers. It’s evident he’s turned on, his cock already hard and tenting in their confines, a small wet spot testament of his arousal. 

Beth reaches in and wraps her hand around his thick shaft, squeezing a little as she frees his member, earning her a moan of pleasure from Rio. He’s hot and heavy in her hand, just like she imagined. A small bead of precum decorating the tip. Instinctively, she reaches forward and licks it off with the tip of her tongue which elicits a loud moan.

“Fuck Mami…”

She smiles as she places her lips to his cock, pride swelling in her chest from being able to coax this side out of him. For a man so stoic and quiet, he’s surprisingly vocal during sex and she actually likes it, his moans and words often making her shudder in pleasure.

Beth can feel his cock twitching against her lips as she draws out the act, trailing just the tip of her tongue along the length of him, lightly licking and kissing, happy to tease and watch him grow increasingly impatient. 

She guesses he does have an ironclad will, because besides the slight thrusting and involuntary twitching, he doesn’t do anything else except look at her, his eyes never leaving her form.

Eventually, she’s the one that grows impatient, first taking the tip into her mouth and swirling around it with her tongue, then swallowing his cock as deep as she can, moaning when she feels her lips stretch around it’s width, the head of it bumping against the back of her throat.

“Yeah baby, just like that.” 

Beth moans around his cock. She’s already at her limit and there’s still more to go, so she wraps her hands around his base and pumps gently while she sucks greedily. 

The sounds he’s making are so fucking sensual that she feels herself getting wetter with every lick and suck, the ache she’s been nursing throbbing painfully at her core. But with her hands full, she gives up on the notion of touching herself, diligently working on his cock instead.

Rio threads his fingers through her hair and encourages her to go deeper, the pressure firm but gentle. She can feel him get harder in her mouth, with each attempt to go deeper and when she finally relaxes enough for him to slip down the back of her throat just slightly, he lets out a loud grunt and strokes her cheek gently. She can’t breath like that, can barely even swallow and she feels her eyes watering from the intensity of the act, yet at the same time, the fire burns hotter and she can feel herself getting impossibly wetter, her juices soaking her panties and wetting her thighs. 

Beth only manages to keep him there for a second before gagging and sputtering, releasing his cock from his mouth abruptly to catch her breath. There’s a glistening trail of her saliva on his cock and she’s sure there’s remnants of it on her chin as well. Instinctively, she brings her hand up to wipe at it, only to be yanked up on her feet and pulled towards him for a kiss. 

“Fuck mama, you’ve been thinking of this all day, haven’t you? That’s why you come in here dressed like that.” 

He trails a finger down her chin, to the middle of her chest and captures a perk nipple, lightly pinching it. 

“All day and night to be exact.” 

“You been dreaming about me?” 

She arches her back when his fingers trail down her thigh, cursing in Spanish when he feels how soaked she is through her panties, spreading the wetness he finds coating it. 

“What were you dreaming about?” 

She closes her eyes, feels the throbbing between her legs reach a crescendo that she’s sure will kill her before she gets what she wants.

“Was it this?” 

He pulls her panties aside and runs his fingers through her slick folds, barely brushing her clit before heading in the opposite direction again. Not one to give in to pressure, she refuses to acknowledge his question.

“Or was it my cock instead?” 

Abruptly, he removes his fingers from her and palms his cock instead, stroking it slowly but firmly, causing a bead of precum to resurface at the tip. Elizabeth lets out a frustrated growl before swatting his hand away. 

“I dreamt of you fucking me.” 

“I thought so.”

Beth lets out a yelp when he lifts her up and then drops her on his desk, positioning himself between her legs and running his hands on her body, appreciating every inch of creamy white skin. The contrast is stark, his caramel against her porcelain, and every time he touches her, it leaves an indelible mark. 

“Fuck you’re so fucking wet I can see it.” 

She whimpers at his comment and feels his fingers ghost the moisture on her thighs, then he’s kneeling down and pulling her panties aside again, his tongue licking a thick swipe along her slit. 

The sound she lets out at the contact is loud, almost a wail she thinks, but then he’s lapping at her pussy with vigour and she swears she sees stars behind her eyes. 

“You taste so good mama.” 

He slips one long finger into her and her eyes fly open as she props herself up on her elbows so she can see him. This is way better than spending time with her toy.

“God, Rio, your fingers.” 

She can see him smirking from between her legs, even as his tongue works on her clit relentlessly.

“You’ve been thinking about these yeah? Your small fingers can’t get you off anymore can they?”

As if to prove a point, he adds another digit into her and watches as she keens, her eyes fluttering close in pleasure.

“Gotta stretch you out, get you ready for me.” 

She nods in anticipation, then gasps as he adds another finger to his ministrations, the third one sliding in with ease thanks to how slick she is. It’s a tight fit really, she can feel him stretching her out and it’s crazy how all she’s thinking about is having his cock inside her so he can stretch her out further.

“Rio…”

“What’chu want mami?”

She rocks her hips against his fingers desperately, whining as she searches for something just within reach.

“I want you to fuck me.” 

  
It comes out breathless, but she’s being honest. Having his tongue on her clit, fingers in her...it’s good, great really, fantastic, but it’s not what she wants. All night and day she’d been thinking about clamping down on his cock when she comes, squeezing around his girth while she peaks and while his fingers are a decent substitute, she hadn’t spent all that time scheming just to settle. 

“So impatient…”

He teases, then lowers his head to nose at her click, tongue flicking out to give her another lick when she gasps, then pushes his head away gently but firmly. 

“No.”

“No?”

She shakes her head and watches as he smirks at her. If she thought he looked like a wreck just now, she must be a derailed train, her hair tousled from how she’d been squirming all over his desk, the heat from her cheeks a telltale sign that she must be flushing down to her boobs right now. 

“I want you inside me when I come”

And just like that, he lets out a feral growl and gets up from his spot between her legs, pinning her to the table and kissing her roughly. He slides his tongue between her teeth and licks at the roof of her mouth. His chest is crushed against hers and between the embroidery on her bra and the friction he’s creating, she can feel her nipples aching pleasurably.

Then he’s rocking himself against her, the hard length of him sliding against her wet folds and she whimpers indignantly, impatient for him to finally fuck her proper.But it seems her frustration fuels his teasing as he bumps against her clit purposefully but doesn’t make a move to enter her. 

“Oh... _ oh... _ Rio please.”

He grunts as she feels her get wetter from how he’s gliding against her entrance, but refuses to give in just yet. He’s so turned on right now that he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to last long inside her, and he wants more than just a quick fuck. And that’s the thing, he always seems to want more when it comes to her.

Bracing himself up on one palm so he doesn’t crush her under his weight, he holds his cock in a loose grip, then uses the head to rub against her clit from side to side, watching as she begins to arch her back and cry out. 

“Ungh...God…”

She’s letting out little sounds from her throat and her eyes are pinched shut, her brows knitted in pleasure and he thinks he’s never seen a more beautiful woman, her lights perfect against his darks. Contrasting but complementary. 

“ _ Oh!’’ _

She lifts her back from the table abruptly and almost knocks him in the face when he feels a small gush of liquid against his cock. Fuck, she’d just squirted against him and she hadn’t even come yet. He pauses slightly, admiring the sight of her dripping on his desk, legs spread wide and eyes wild. 

Beth lurches forward, then grasps his cock in her small hands, pulling forward and then pauses at her entrance. This time, he yields, a low moan escaping as he sinks into her soft, warm, wetness.

“You feel so good mami.

I’ve been thinking about this.”

He thrusts all the way into her, then pulls out slowly, before sliding back in to the hilt and rotating his hips, creating a glorious pressure inside her. 

“You’ve been-you’ve been thinking of this?”

He leans down to bury his nose in her neck before clamping down on it, earning a quick hiss from her.

“Yeah, been thinking about fucking you. In the backroom of that cheesy shop you work at, on your kitchen counter, in the bathroom, on my desk.”

His words are warm in her ears and it sends goosebumps rippling across her chest, his fingers coming to trace over them, circling the raised skin around her nipple. 

So, he’s been thinking about her too.

“It’s so good-so good, Rio.”

She’s never called him by his name. Not during drops, not during sex and for some reason, the way she speaks it makes his cock twitch and his heart swell.

“Only I can make you feel this way, bet your hubby can’t even make you come huh.”

She shakes her head no, then lets out a wail when he fucks into her harshly, his skin slapping against hers.

“Tell me.”

His voice is strained with exertion as he pounds into her relentlessly, her pussy making obscene sounds as she gets wetter and wetter.

“Only you. Oh God-Fuck yes! Only you! Only you make me feel this good!”

She almost shouts when he bottoms out inside her, then holds it there, his hand snaking between their bodies to rub slow circles at her clit. 

"Your clit’s so swollen. Can you feel that?" 

And she wants to smack him over the head. Of course she can feel that, the blood rushing to her most sensitive point, the little electric jolts that's coursing through her body with each circle, the way he's shoving, pushing and tumbling with her towards a most certain fall. 

She props herself up on her elbows so she can watch, the sight of him sliding into her, his cock shiny from how wet she is. It’s never enough.

“Rio...please-ungh-fuck me harder.”

He prefers slow deep strokes to hard pounding, and she does too, the way she can feel the entire length of his cock when he pulls out slowly, then glides back in till he reaches the deepest parts of her. But it stokes a fire that she wants to make combust.

And it seems he knows, knows that she’s teetering the edge so he slows down, the impatience building up and driving her wild. He reaches out to cup one of her breasts in his hands, groaning in appreciation when he finds that it fills his grasp completely. Not many women can achieve that feat, considering how big his hands are.

She rocks up, grinding against him at a much faster pace and he growls at the back of his throat, his eyes dark and blown wide, staring at her as her tits bounce with her frantic pace.

“If you keep doing that - fuck I’m not gonna last.”

His calm and teasing demeanor is lost and replaced by a hoarse, pained whisper and she realises that as much as she’s trying to throw herself off the edge, she’s much more concerned that he’s the one that’s falling off with her.

“I don’t care. I want you to come with me - inside me.” 

And then he snaps, grabbing onto her thighs for leverage and pounding into her, his thrusts forceful and quick, his fingers on her clit increasing in pressure and speed. She cries out at the change of pace, but quickly catches up, the moans and gasps leaving her throat to the rhythm of his pounding.

“Oh my god, oh my god - don’t stop. I’m gonna - I’m gonna -” 

She doesn’t finish, her back arching into a bow as her eyes squeeze shut and she convulses around him, her juices spurting with every clench of her pussy and coating his pelvis and cock. He doesn’t let up, continues to thrust into her, harder even, prolonging her orgasm and pushing him towards his.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, squirting all over my cock. Fuck!”

He cusses loudly in spanish, and she opens her eyes just in time to catch his orgasm, his face contorting into a beautiful look of pain and pleasure, his mouth slightly open. She feels the warm spurts of his cum fill her and she whines in how good she feels like this, the table soaked with her juices.

He leans forward, careful not to crush her, then takes her mouth in his for a kiss, the both of them still trying to catch their breaths. 

“You’re gonna kill me.”

“Me?” She raises a brow.

“Yeah, you come in dressed like that, then we fuck till you cum all over my desk. Mama, I can’t ever work here without getting a raging boner from now on.”

She giggles, then lets out a moan when he pulls out from her slowly, reaching out for the tissues he keeps at the side of his desk. He doesn’t clean her up immediately though, his eyes landing right between her legs as he watches their combined fluids seep out of her. She flushes in embarrassment, then tries to press her knees together, but he stops her, running a finger through her folds and pushing the rest of his cum back into her, teasing her.

“Rio…”

Beth’s shocked by how much she wants him and how quick he can make the lust build up in her belly again. She’d just had a mindblowing orgasm, but here she is, ready to go again.

“I’m gonna fuck you again later. But not here. Pretty sure the boys downstairs got enough wank material for a year after listening to you.”

She blanches, then swats him on the arm and slides of the table, immediately pulling her panties up and stepping back into her skirt.

“Guess I don’t need to clean you up anymore huh?” 

He cleans up the desk instead, the tissues doing a fairly good job, but there’s still a wet sheen to the desk after he’s done. She resists the urge to take out the wet wipes she’s got in her bag to give it another wipe, but makes sure he promises to clean it up properly after.

Making their way down the stairs, she’s surprised to find the warehouse empty. She turns around to look at Rio for answers, but he just scoffs.

“Guess Mick had the sense to send everyone out after seeing you dress like that.”

Her mouth gapes and she struggles with a comeback, then chooses to just hit him on the chest, before stalking towards the door.

“Elizabeth…”

She spins right round to the sound of her name, only to see him leaning against the railing at the bottom of the steps.

“Your hubby around tonight?”

She shakes her head.

“Then I’ll see you later yeah? Make sure you got nothing but your panties on. Keep my cum inside you till I’m back to eat it outta you a’ight?”

She blushes redder than the colour of her top, but gives him an imperceptible nod before heading towards her car, the ache in her core even greater than when she’d arrived. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile! My health hasn't been the greatest and I've been through 2 surgeries in the past month alone. I've been writing (really slowly!) but reading a lot. It's safe to say that all the Good Girls fics (along with your comments!) have been keeping me going.
> 
> I know I should be updating my other fics but this popped into my mind and wouldn't go away until I'd written it. Unbeta-ed, written in a rush because I can only be on my laptop in short bursts before I just wanna go back to bed, so if there are any errors, MY APOLOGIES!
> 
> Hope you like it. It's such a smutty, plotless thing. Haha.


End file.
